The present invention relates to a bending apparatus and in particular a bending apparatus in which an elongate work piece is clamped against a die and the clamp and die are rotated to bend the work piece around the die.
Conventionally with bending machines of this type, rotation of the clamp and die is unidirectional, so that only right hand or left hand bends may be formed. However, the work piece is mounted so that it may be rotated about its axis and bends may be formed in any direction. Bending machines of this type are however limited in that as the work piece is rotated about its axis, the portion of the work piece that has already been bent must remain clear of the bending machine.
Consequently, when forming complex bent work pieces, for example a serpentine shape, it is advantageous to have a bending machine that is capable of forming both right hand and left hand bends.
A problem with such dual handed bending machines is that a clamp suitable for producing bends of one hand will be incorrectly located for forming bends of the other hand. As a consequence, in dual handed bending machines produced hitherto, complex mechanisms have been required for correctly locating the clamp for bending on both hands.
The present invention provides a dual handed bending machine in which clamping means may simply and quickly be adjusted with respect to the bending die, to permit bending in a clockwise or anticlockwise direction.